The Truth About Hermione Granger
by Paxtongrace
Summary: Hermione has felt out of step her entire life so it comes as no surprise when a strangely familiar family knocks on her cozy muggle home telling her that she was adopted by muggles to keep her safe from the "man" she just helped defeat not even a month prior. Draco couldn't tell her the truth. Nobody could, that's why he kept it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's PoV

Less than three hours ago, I woke up believing that it was going to be an ordinary day, but boy was I wrong. I woke up at 9:15, like any normal summer morning. I checked the owl post to see if I had any mail, and of course I had a little. A letter from my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, a letter from my best friend, Ginny Weasley, and one from the boy-who-lived-without-any-common-sense, Harry Potter himself. They basically said all the same things, the burrow was lonely without me, although I didn't understand that, there's like ten people living in that house, Mrs. Weasley wished that I would come an visit, and that George is doing better even though his brother and best friend died not even a month earlier. I placed the Daily Prophet on the kitchen counter and turned around at the screeching sound of an unfamiliar owl. I ducked just in time for the owl to land on our dining room table behind me with a letter in his beak. I took the letter from him, gave him a treat, and sent him back to where he was from. . I opened the letter and read it. It was anything but what I expected. The letter said...

Dear Miss Granger,

Miss Granger, this letter is from the Zabini family. An elite pureblood family, you've probably heard about us, but back to the point. You went to Hogwarts with our son, Blaise, who is in your year and in Slytherin. We will be stopping by for a visit around 10:30 a.m. today with our son. Tell your parents that the Zabini's are coming and they will explain some, and we shall explain the rest when we get there. We will see you soon,

Sincerely,

Xavier and Alexia Zabini

I was shocked. Who did they think they were, telling her that they were coming without her consent. It didn't matter now, seeing that by then it was 10:20 and she still had to get ready and tell her parents. She walked into the family room and saw that her parents were already sitting on the couch with a similar looking letter in their hands, held in between the two of them.

"Mum, dad," I said trying to get their attention, "Mum, dad, the Zabini's are coming at 10:30, they just sent a letter explaining that I needed to tell you that they are coming. They also said something about you explaining something and that they would explain the rest. What's that about?"

"Hermione dear," my mother looked into my eyes like it was the last time she would look at me, "your father and I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is..."

She didn't get the chance to finish because a crack and the doorbell cut them off. I jumped up at the sound because I knew that meant the Zabini's got here. I looked down and realized that I was still in my shorts and tank top that were my pjs. "Mum can you stall while I go change? I'm still in my pj's." My mum looked at me like it was the last time she would see me. "No sweetheart it's fine," she turned to my dad, "Dan honey, can you open the door?" I watched my dad open the door and I saw a family outside. They looked like a relatively happy family, until they saw me standing in the living room. The woman who I assumed to be the mother, Alexia Zabini, took one glance at me and broke down into tears in her husband's arms. "Xavier it's my baby, my baby girl's all grown up." She muttered into Mr. Zabini's arms. I stared at the couple, and then I noticed a boy. The boy was about my age, and even though I didn't really recognize his face, he seemed awfully familiar. "Okay mum you're scaring the girl. I'll spare you the torment of reliving the past and I'll tell her the truth." The boy stuck his hand out to me, "Blaise Zabini, but you probably already knew that. Do you have anywhere we can go talk in private Hermione? That's right, I know who you are." I shook his hand and made a 'follow me' motion. I led him around the corner and up to the secondary living room upstairs while my mum and dad and the Zabini's followed in pursuit. "Blaise what in Merlin is going on?!" He looked at me with sad eyes, eyes that I've seen before but still couldn't place. "Hermione, you might want to sit down whileI tell you this. Hermione you're not-" Blaise attempted to tell her but his mother put her hand on his shoulder before he could finish. "No son, I want to tell her. Hermione dear, you're not a Granger. You never have been. You're not a muggleborn, your my daughter, Blaise's younger twin sister. We gave you to this lovely muggle family when you were born to save you from Vol...vol…" Mrs Zabini stuttered while saying the dark one's name, "he-who-must-not-be-named, he would've taken you away. You weren't safe". Now my 'real' mum and mrs granger were both crying. "Hermione dear," my mum...the woman who raised me, "I am so sorry we didn't tell you before, Dan and I, we wanted a child so badly but we couldn't ever have children until this nice lady came with you wrapped up in a pink blanket telling us to take care of you, and to call you Hermione." I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker by the second. My apparent twin brother Blaise, which now makes since all those times I thought I heard a male voice inside my head, or why his eyes were familiar, saw that I was fading quickly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and held my hand with his other. "Mother," Blaise looked up asking, "do you want me to go take the glamour spell off of Hermione and tell her what her real name is?" My mother looked at Blaise and I and silently agreed by nodding her head. I walked my brother across the hall to my bedroom while he got his wand out, ready to undo the glamour spell that was placed on my a little over seventeen years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaise's PoV

I just met my sister for the first time and she didn't seem all that shaken up by it. She showed me into her room while I got my wand ready to undo the glamour spell that was placed on her when she was born, a little over seventeen years ago. "Okay Mione, I'm going to take the spell off you, it might hurt a little bit, and then I'll tell you your real name." She nodded her head in silence. I looked around her room seeing that she had no mirrors in here, so I guess here would be a good place to do the counterspell because that means she can see herself until the spell is done. She sat down on her gray bed, her medium length brown frizzy hair had become more tamed since I had last seen her after the war. Her dark brown eyes had a look in them, a look that can only come from seeing destruction and death. I looked at her, the old her one last time before I waved my wand and said the counter spell. Her medium length frizzy brown hair elongated until it reached half way done her back, the frizz changing into beautiful flawless waves, and the brown color darkened at the top and got lighter as it went down. I saw her dark eyes change change to more of a lighter brown with gold flecks in them. Her skin changed from a light pale color to a dark tan, and she grew several inches, and her curves became more prominent. She looked at me once the glamour spell finished its magic. "Get out Blaise! Get out! I want to see what I look like without you starring at me!" Her hands covered her chest and that's when I looked down. Her small chest had grown a little, just enough to make her pj shirt come down, and her new found height had already made the tank top more of a belly shirt. I walked out of the room without even being able to tell my sister her real name. When I walked back into the secondary living room my mother asked me how she looked. I said, "...beautiful...she looks beautiful, like an older Isabella." My mother nodded, thinking of how my little sister Isabella, who is turning six in three days, would look at seventeen years old.

Hermione's PoV

I ushered Blaise out of my room and ran to the bathroom. I could feel my now long hair down my back and my now larger breasts spilling over the top of my tank top. My torso had elongated, taking away the little bit of pudgy-ness I had gotten over the summer, and had become toned. My legs had gotten longer and gotten rid of my much too large thighs (in my opinion, but Ginny says that she's certain that I don't have a single fat cell in my body, which I later pointed out to be physically impossible), my butt had gotten a little bit bigger, and my already short sleep shorts had gotten even shorter. I raised my hands up to move my long dark hair out of my face and was most pleasantly surprised to find that my fingers had elongated some and were much thinner than they used to be. I turned to look in the mirror, almost forgetting why I had come in here in the first place, and saw a very pretty girl, but still looked somewhat like me. My eyes, instead of the dark brown, eyes that held sorrow and regret, now we're a much lighter shade of brown and had flecks of gold in them. My lips were no longer the flat flesh looking color, now they're big and pink, big enough to make the American muggle model Kylie Jenner jealous. My cheekbones were slightly raised and my face has lost most of its chubbiness. By looking in the mirror I wouldn't have guessed that the girl staring back at me wasn't even me, but I remember the pain of the counter-spell for the glamour spell. The pain was similar to the cruciatus curse but a little less painful. I heard my bedroom door open again and I walked out of my bathroom seeing Blaise walk in. "Mum told me to bring you these because your other clothes are probably too short. You know, you look a lot like our little sister Isabella, she's turning six in three days. Do you want to know your real name now, or when you go out to the sitting area?" Blaise was so kind bringing me those clothes. I walked over to him and he handed me a black skirt, a dark green button up thick tanktop, and some black stilettos. I walked back to the bathroom and slipped off my pjs and put the other clothes on. They were comfortable and fit like they were meant for me. "Hey Blaise can you toss me…" He reached over to my table and grabbed my makeup bag and tossed it to me. "What...how did you...what?" I looked at him confused. "Twin telepathy. Cool right?" I gasped and tried to talk to him in my mind. *How cool is this? But wait can we turn it off..so to speak?* Blaise answered out loud this time, " ya, the only way to telepathically communicate is by concentrating really hard. Okay you never answered my question about the name thing, what's your answer?" I thought long and hard, "I guess you should tell me now." I braced myself for the revealing as to what my actual parents had chosen to name me. What if it was something horrible? What if I hated it? "Your name is Alexandria Marie Arya Hermione Elaine Zabini, I know, I know it's kinda long, but remember my name is Blaise Daniel Kyle Jacob Zabini." A smile broke out on my face. "I love it! I've always liked the name Alexandria Marie, I wanted to name my daughter that. I guess I subconsciously knew that it was my name." Blaise's face broke out into a smile. "Can I call you Alex?" I thought for a minute. "Ya! I'd love for you to call me...oh CRAP! I totally forgot. How will Ron react? He hates you...no offense...but what if he hates me! Oh gosh I can't think about the fact of my boyfriend hating me." I started crying. I can't have Ron hate me. Blaise laid a hand on my back in a comforting manner. "It's okay Alex. Let's dry those tears, put some makeup on that pretty face of yours, and show you to mum and dad!"

Draco's PoV

I looked down at the picture handed to me by my mother. "She is young, seventeen years old to be exact, quite a beautiful young lady is she not?" My mother asked me. Looking at her felt so familiar, like I knew her. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I knew her. "So let me get this straight, I must marry this girl because she's a pureblood and because you and dad made an unforgivable oath to her parents when we were babies? That seems kinda strange, but okay I'm up for it if she is." I trail off on my train of thought. She is so very pretty with her brown eyes and long dark hair. My finger traced her features of the girl on the picture without realizing it. "I've only heard stories of this happening but it must be true" my mother muttered. I looked up at her smiling, the image of the girl implanted in my mind. "Draco, you've found your mate. This girl here, in the picture is your mate." "Wait I thought mates were only with Veelas and vampires and other creatures like that, not witches and wizards." My mother looked at me and saw the love for the girl in my eyes. Heck I don't even know her and I already love her. "Draco dear it is very rare for wizards and witches to find a mate but it is possible, but this girl right here, she is your mate." I looked at her and I knew that I know her from somewhere but I'm not sure where. "Mum who is this girl? I think I might know her but I'm not sure where I know her from." I saw my mum take a breath of air, like she was preparing me for horrible news. "Draco dear, this girl, you most definitely knew. Her name is Alexandria...Alexandria Marie Arya Hermione Elaine Zabini." She took another breath. "Formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger."


End file.
